A Taste of Cyriin
by PheonixRiser
Summary: A new story, and yeah, I'm taking a break from WAL. New girl, new pokemon, madeup region. Please enjoy


Chapter one: A New Kid in Town

Everything was plain and dark inside a moving truck when suddenly a clicking sound, and light rushing through immediately. A young girl opened her silver-gray eyes slowly, just to get blinded by the light. Her eyes were half opened by the time she was at the outside of the truck.

She rubbed her half-opened silver eyes. As she lowered her one of her balled-up hands, her mother's face soon came to view. "Nora, look! We're at Cyriin at last! After a couple of days, we're finally here!" The girl, now known as Nora, yawned and stretched her tired arms, releasing it from all the stiffness.

"Nora, don't you think Cyriin is a great place to live?" A woman, which seems to be Nora's mother, turned to Nora and said, "Nora, would you like to see how our new house looks like in the inside?"

"Yeah, yeah." Was all Nora could say before she yawned once more. Her deep burnt sienna-coloured hair drooped from their original area up on either sides of her head.

As soon as they both went inside, they saw 2 machamp moving their luggage, their boxed crates full of their stuff, and their suitcases. Nora's suitcase was decorated with stickers of cute pokemon such as igglybuff, and pichu, while her mom's suitcase is a plain black.

"Nora, you know that your cousin, Haruka, bought you a pokemon clock before we moved away from Johto, and was shipped here. Here it is, and go upstairs to your room and set it." Her mother handed her a medium-sized box, which inside had a pink and white clock with a sleeping eevee on the front.

Nora took the delicate box from her mother and went upstairs to her "new" room. Her room had a computer on the northeast corner, and a gamecube set with a gameboy as it's controller. Just a bit south from the both of those things was a small cot, covered with a white blanket and had a soft pillow that had light pink frills at the edges. Not to mention that her room was wrapped in a sky-blue wallpaper with pictures of a bird pokemon with cotton-like wings.

In other words, her room is like any other normal room for tomboys. Also, she had pokeball-printed rug at the center of her room.

She took the clock out of the box and hung the string from the back to a nearby nail sticking out from the wall crookedly. When she had it hung on the wall, she rushed downstairs, justin time to catch her mother's face.

"Nora! I just got a phone call from Haruka. She wanted to talk to you about something, or just say 'hi'."

With that, Nora grabbed the phone from her mother's hand, eagerly wanting to hear her cousin's voice. "Hey Haruka!" She squealed with delight.

"**_Hey Nora! How's Cyriin?_**" A voice called from the other end of the line.

"I'm fine! Thanks for the clock, Haruka! I loved it, and how did you know that I like eevee?"

"**_Duh, you always seem to talk about it when I usually visit you from Hoenn to Johto_**"

With that, Nora blushed, and replied, "oh, right, right. So, how are you doing?"

"**_I'm fine, and Max wants to say hi, too_**" After that, there was a click on the line, and then a male voice came up and said 'hi'.

"Hey, Max! I missed ya'!"

"**_Hey, cousin of mine! How're you doing there?_**"

"Fine, you?"

There was a groan from the other side, then a giggle. "**_You wouldn't believe what happened! Haruka found a BOYFRIEND!_**"

From that outburst, Nora just couldn't help it but laugh wildly. "A boyfriend! You must not be kidding! So, who's the lucky guy?"

"**_You know that boy Haruka used to tell you about? That guy who lives in Littleroot and was the son of a professor?_**"

With that, Nora sputtered and then laughed out loud. "OH! That guy? Oh em gee!" Soon, Nora trailed off for a while, "...but I for got his name..."

"**_Don't worry, I'll tell you his name if you want._**"

"Yes, oh please tell me!"

"**_Heh, his name's Yuuki Okadami! As you may remember, the son of Hoenn's Professor Okadami!_**"

Nora was about to reply to that, but there was a familiar female voice saying 'MAX! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU TOLD NORA THAT!'

There was another click on the other side of the line and then, "er, Nora! Eh, you didn't hear what he told you, right?"

After that, Nora smirked, then lied, "don't worry, I didn't hear a thing."

------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the first chappie and all. Please review, I'll appreciate it!


End file.
